At Least I Tried
by namjined
Summary: Namjoon menyukainya. Namjoon selalu menyukai segalanya tentangnya, segalanya tentang Kim Seokjin. / Ingin rasanya menyerah. Ia terlalu lelah. Lelah, membohongi perasaannya sendiri. / "Kau akan segera menyesal, Namjoon." ― Hoseok / BTS FanFiction ; Namjoon x Seokjin ; Namjin ; Slight! 2Seok ; Romance ; Hurt/Comfort ; Angst ; AU! School life ; Yaoi ; BL


Namjoon menyukainya.

Namjoon selalu menyukai segalanya tentangnya, segalanya tentang Kim Seokjin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Least I Tried, a BTS FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer : BTS © God, Story © namjined**

 **Cast : Rap Monster, Jin, J-Hope**

 **Pairing : Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (NamJin), Slight! 2Seok**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, School life**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL, High School! AU**

 **.**

 **Inspired by Useless ID - At Least I Tried**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **How come fist love always last a lifetime?**_

 _ **Eight years ago, first time that I saw you.**_

 **.**

"Hobie, kau jadi kemari?" Namjoon berujar pelan seraya menggenggam erat sebuah ponsel yang ditempelkannya tepat ditelinganya, sedikit berbisik agar ibunya tidak mendengarnya― Karena ia menggunakan ponsel milik ibunya tanpa izin.

"Uhh. Jinnie sedang bermain kemari, dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya disini sendirian." Lirih seseorang yang disebut 'Hobie' oleh Namjoon diseberang sambungan telepon, Jung Hoseok.

Namjoon merucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia tahu siapa 'Jinnie' yang disebut Hoseok. Belakangan ini Hoseok memang sering bercerita tentang tetangga barunya, juga tentang orangtua tetangganya yang selalu sibuk dan sering kali menitipkan anaknya dirumah Hoseok. Meskipun begitu, Namjoon tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan sosok yang dimaksud. Tak pernah pula meminta untuk dipertemukan, sebab Namjoon tak pernah menyukai anak perempuan. Menurutnya, anak perempuan selalu menyebalkan dan membosankan, seakan dunia mereka hanya berputar ketika permainan rumah-rumahan mereka berlangsung. Begitulah, pikir Namjoon.

Biasanyapun, ketika Jinnie tengah dititipkan dirumah Hoseok, Namjoon akan segera membatalkan janji bermain mereka. Ia tidak ingin mengunjungi Hoseok dan Jinnie, tak ingin pula Hoseok mengunjunginya bersama Jinnie. Tapi tidak kali ini. Belakangan ini ia hampir tidak bertemu dengan Hoseok selain di sekolah― Karena Jinnie yang hampir setiap hari dititipkan dirumah Hoseok. Namjoon tentu tak akan diam saja jika suatu saat nanti satu-satunya sahabatnya direbut oleh si 'Jinnie' 'Jinnie' menyebalkan ini.

Namjoon menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali berujar, pasrah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ajak saja Jinnie kemari juga, lagipula aku ingin 'berkenalan' dengannya." Namjoon memberi penekanan pada kata 'berkenalan'.

"Bolehkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu aku!" Tepat setelah Hoseok menyeselaikan kalimatnya, Namjoon mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

 **.**

"Namjoonie!" Namjoon melangkahkan kaki kecilnya terburu-buru menuruni lantai setelah indra pendengarnya menangkap suara yang diyakini pemiliknya ialah Hoseok. Namun ia kemudian menghentikan langkah cepatnya tepat ketika ia berada tepat didepan pintu rumahnya. Dengan malas, ia membuka pintu dihadapannya, sedikit menunduk. Terasa begitu berat baginya untuk menerima orang baru, terlebih perempuan.

"Annyeong." Namjoon yang semula tak berniat untuk melirik sama sekali kemudian mendongak karena penasaran dengan suara yang didengarnya tidak secempreng suara anak perempuan pada umumnya. Setelahnya, Namjoon malah terpaku menatap sosok disamping Hoseok yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Namjoon masih saja menatap sosok tersebut tanpa mengerjapkan matanya barang sedikit. "A-Annyeong." Sebisa mungkin Namjoon membalas sapaan sosok 'Jinnie' yang sama sekali jauh dari dugaannya. Demi Tuhan, ini kali pertama Namjoon bertemu seseorang yang menurutnya sangat cantik, selain ibunya.

"A-aku Namjoon." Dengan gugup, Namjoon kecil mengulurkan tangannya dengan gemetaran.

Sosok dihadapannya segera menjabat tangannya dengan lembut. "Aku tahu, Hosiki sering bercerita tentangmu. Namaku Seokjin." Tuturnya kemudian tersenyum ramah.

Keduanya kini saling bertukar pandang, hampir melupakan keberadaan Hoseok yang sedari tadi menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bosan, yang kemudian melompat-lompat dan berpura-pura terjatuh, sekedar menarik perhatian kedua temannya. Namun masih saja terabaikan.

 **.**

Namjoon sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa 'Jinnie' adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ever since then I had my yearly thought of how shy of me to never come and tell you that.**_

 **.**

Namjoon pertama kali bertemu dengan Seokjin ketika dirinya masih menduduki bangku sekolah dasar. Lebih tepatnya, delapan tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu Namjoon berada di kelas dua, sama seperti Hoseok. Sementara Seokjin, berada dua tingkat diatasnya.

Yang Namjoon yakini kala itu, Namjoon telah jatuh pada pesona Seokjin sejak pertama kali bertemu. Namjoon jatuh cinta pada Seokjin, pada segalanya tentang Seokjin. Tanpa sedikitpun perasaannya yang berhasil disampaikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah bersahabat sejak dilahirkan, kedua orang tua mereka sudah saling mengenal akrab sejak lama. Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang cerewet dan periang, Namjoon cenderung pendiam dan tertutup. Perbedaan yang begitu kontras sama sekali tidak menghalangi kedekatan keduanya, justru menjadikan keduanya belajar untuk saling menerima perbedaan dan melengkapi satu sama lain.

Delapan tahun telah berlalu, dan banyak yang terjadi diantara mereka. Namjoon dan Hoseok memasuki sekolah menengah pertama yang berbeda, namun tidak mengubah kedekatan mereka. Mereka masih sering menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain, meskipun frekuensinya tidak sesering dulu karena keduanya yang semakin disibukkan oleh tugas sekolah masing-masing.

Mereka kembali bertemu dengan Seokjin di sekolah menengah atas, namun dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Namjoon kini berada dua tingkat diatas Hoseok, karena sebelumnya ia mengambil kelas percepatan. Yang itu artinya Namjoon kini berada di tingkatan yang sama dengan Seokjin, dan secara kebetulan mereka berada di kelas yang sama.

Yang paling banyak berubah adalah Namjoon. Kini Namjoon tak lagi _introvert_ seperti dulu, sekarang ia lebih aktif dan banyak berbicara. _But still_ , Namjoon masih merasa lidahnya kelu tiap kali berhadapan dengan Seokjin, seakan ia lupa bagaimana cara berbicara.

Segala kecanggungannya bermula setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Seokjin. Kala itu, Seokjin dan Hoseok kerap kali mengunjungi Namjoon, begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun tetap saja, Namjoon selalu tak bisa bersikap sewajarnya terhadap Seokjin.

Namjoon kecil memang pemalu, namun sifat pemalunya perlahan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu, ia semakin terbiasa bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang baru dan menyesuaikan diri.

Tapi tidak terhadap Seokjin. Sisi dari dirinya selalu bersembunyi dari hadapan Seokjin, sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Namjoon takut kalau-kalau ia salah berbicara dan mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak ingin berharap lebih. Ia selalu merasa dirinya tak imbang dengan Seokjin. Terlebih ia tidak ingin semakin hancur karena mungkin saja Seokjin adalah laki-laki normal yang memiliki ketertarikan terhadap perempuan, tidak seperti dirinya yang― Yah, masih saja tidak menyukai perempuan karena sikap menyebalkannya. Karena demi apapun, menurutnya Seokjin bahkan lebih cantik melebihi perempuan manapun― Selain ibunya, tentu saja.

Entah ia harus bersyukur atau mengumpat karena ia berada didalam ruang kelas yang sama dengan Seokjin. Sisi dari dirinya ingin berada didekat Seokjin, namun sisi lainnya justru ingin menjauhinya.

Namjoon hampir tak bernah berbincang dengan Seokjin di kelas atau bahkan sekedar bertegur-sapa ketika berpapasan diluar kelas, kecuali kalau Seokjin yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

Padahal Namjoon selalu memperhatikan Seokjin dalam diam, bahkan tak jarang ia melamun hanya karena memikirkan Seokjin. Hanya itu yang dapat Namjoon lakukan, dalam diam.

Tak jarang Seokjin yang secara tak sengaja menoleh kearah Namjoon dan memaparkan seulas senyum simpul dari bibir tebalnya yang terlihat begitu manis. Sementara Namjoon hanya bisa membalas sebuah senyum canggung kemudian segera memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Serius, senyum Seokjin amat sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

Tak jarang pula Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon yang asik sendiri dengan tumpukan buku diatas mejanya, tidak menyadari kehadiran Seokjin― Atau ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Seokjin yang berjalan mendekat, kemudian ia berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan bukunya, lagi.

Seperti hari ini, misalnya.

Seokjin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menghampiri bangku Namjoon yang sepertinya kali ini benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran Seokjin.

"Namjoonie, sedang sibuk?"

"A-ah―" Seolah Bumi telah berhenti berputar, begitu pula dengan jantung Namjoon yang seakan berhenti berdetak. Namjoon segera menatap Seokjin dengan ragu, namun maniknya tak luput dari sosok indah dihadapannya. "T-tidak kok. Ada apa, hyung?"

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku 'hyung' disekolah, kau membuatku merasa begitu tua." Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan, terlebih bibir tebalnya yang merucut. Siapa saja, tolong salahkan pikiran kotor Namjoon karena sempat membayangkan kira-kira apa rasa bibir Seokjin.

"A-ah maaf, Kim.." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya, yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali, sebelum akhirnya kembali berujar, "Jadi, ada apa?"

Seokjin sebenarnya masih ingin melancarkan protes kala Namjoon malah menyebut nama marganya, terkesan begitu formal. Namun niatnya kemudian teralihkan oleh Namjoon yang kembali bertanya. "Oh ya. Ehm. Akhir pekan ini kau senggang?"

"Eh?" Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Err. Yah, aku ingin membeli headset baru, kuharap kau mau menemaniku akhir pekan ini."

Salah satu alasan mengapa Namjoon sebisa mungkin menghindari Seokjin, ia tidak ingin dirinya berharap terlalu banyak. Takut kalau-kalau dirinya yang terlanjur terbang terlalu tinggi, kemudian terhempas terlalu keras.

Sebenarnya ia memiliki waktu senggang akhir minggu ini, tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak menginginkan dirinya terlalu larut dalam perasaan konyol yang kemungkinan besar hanya dirinya yang merasakannya sendirian. Namjoon kemudian menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, sedikit dipaksakan, namun tetap menampilkan dimple menawannya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku ada urusan akhir pekan ini. Bagaimana kalau mengajak Hoseok saja?"

Seokjin menghela nafas kecewa. Oh tidak, Namjoon tidak bermaksud membuat sosok indah dihadapannya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung kebawah, tidak seperti ini. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan.

Seokjin kemudian mengangguk pelan lalu segera berlalu setelah berujar 'terimakasih.' dan 'maaf karena sudah mengganggu.' kepada Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Many days that I remember sitting by the phone, crying and afraid to call you, knowing you're at home.**_

 _ **We're both alone and I can't help it.**_

 _ **How about I just wait one more monday?**_

 **.**

"Kau gila? Bukankah itu kesempatanmu?" Hoseok memukul permukaan meja belajar dikamar Namjoon sedikit keras, dengan pertanyaannya yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan kemudian menghela nafas pasrah, "Tidak. Aku hanya belum siap, Hoseok."

"Belum siap katamu? Sudah delapan tahun, Namjoon. Kau mau menunggu sampai kapan lagi? Kau mau menunggu sampai ia menikah denganku lalu menyatakan perasaanmu?" Kalimat Hoseok begitu menyayat Namjoon, seolah deretan kalimat itu bagaikan tombak yang menyerbu tubuh Namjoon dan menusuk-nusuknya, begitu tepat.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi berbaring diatas ranjang _single-bed_ nya sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Atau mungkin aku tidak akan menyatakannya, seumur hidup." Kini Namjoon merasa tombak barusan baru saja menembus tubuhnya.

Hoseok mendecak. Ia kemudian menatap Namjoon dengan nanar, "Demi Tuhan, Namjoon. Kau harus memulai lebih dulu. Cobalah untuk meneleponnya seperti kau meneleponku. Anggap saja kau sedang berhadapan denganku."

Namjoon tertawa renyah, "Lalu menganggap bahwa kau adalah dia. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya aku malah jatuh cinta padamu, Seok."

Bukannya tidak mau mencoba. Sebenarnya sudah entah berapa kali Namjoon berkutat dengan ponselnya yang menampilkan kontak Seokjin dilayarnya. Bahkan tak jarang ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya dengan menatap ponselnya gusar, terlalu takut untuk menghubungi Seokjin. Selalu mengulur-ulur dan menunda untuk menghubunginya terlebih dulu, selalu mengharapkan hari esok yang tak kunjung datang, selalu beranggapan masih ada kesempatan lain yang pastinya akan selalu Namjoon sia-siakan.

Menyerah. Namjoon tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Hoseok berjalan mendekat kearah sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring, lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang seraya menaik-turunkan pantatnya, membuat sisi ranjang berguncang, dan tentu saja Namjoon merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi berbaringnya. "Hoseok, jangan goyang-goyang!" Desis Namjoon kemudian menendang pantat Hoseok, membuatnya hampir tersungkur dari sisi ranjang.

"Oke, serius. Kau sudah banyak berubah, Namjoon. Setidaknya berubah jugalah untuk Jin-hyung. Berbicaralah kepadanya. Aku yakin otak jeniusmu pasti tidak kesulitan mencari untaian kata yang tepat, _man_."

Namjoon kembali memejamkan matanya, sengaja mengabaikan Hoseok yang sedari tadi berbicara panjang lebar.

Namjoon paling tidak suka kalau orang-orang beranggapan bahwa dirinya begitu jenius, beranggapan tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan olehnya. Namjoon juga manusia, _man_. Bukan makhluk sempurna tanpa cela yang bisa melakukan segala hal. Meskipun ia akui memang banyak perubahan yang terjadi padanya.

Namun tidak terhadap Seokjin.

Bagaimana ia bisa dikatakan jenius, bila menghadapi Seokjin saja tidak bisa?

"Semua usahamu akan menjadi sia-sia, kalau kau terus begini, Namjoon." Namjoon tak mengelak, alasan mengapa ia mengambil kelas percepatan adalah untuk meraih Seokjin yang dirasanya begitu jauh kala itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya dua tahun lebih dilaluinya bersama Seokjin, dengan sia-sia.

"Jangan lupa, bukan hanya kau saja yang menyukainya." Kalimat terakhir Hoaeok merubah atmosfer diantara keduanya menjadi canggung.

Namjoon tak akan melupakan bagaimana delapan tahun lalu Hoseok selalu bersemangat ketika berbicara tentang Seokjin, bagaimana ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Seokjin, betapa ia begitu menyukai 'Jinnie' si tetangga barunya. Hingga kinipun Namjoon mengetahui bahwa Hoseok masih memendam perasaan yang sama, yang mungkin tidak sekedar 'menyukai' saja.

Dari segi manapun, Hoseok jauh lebih unggul dari Namjoon. Sisi dari diri Hoseok yang periang dan juga ramah, terkesan begitu serasi dengan Seokjin yang juga bersifat serupa.

Namjoon tak habis pikir mengapa Hoseok tidak mendekati Seokjin, atau mengapa Hoseok bahkan masih mau membantu Namjoon mendekati Seokjin. Pasti tidak sulit bagi Hoseok untuk mendapatkan Seokjin.

Tapi tetap saja, Namjoon tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika benar Seokjin lebih memilih Hoseok ketimbang dirinya.

Hening. Hanya keheningan yang menemani keduanya. Hoseok sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Namjoon yang keras kepala dan apatis. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bersabar, entah sampai kapan, membiarkan sahabatnya mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"Kau akan segera menyesal, Namjoon." Gumam Hoseok, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan yang entah Namjoon mendengarnya atau tidak.

Sejujurnya bukan hanya Namjoon yang tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak, begitupun Hoseok. Ingin rasanya menyerah. Ia terlalu lelah. Lelah, membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya nada dering ponsel Hoseok memenuhi ruangan dan memecah keheningan. Setelah Hoseok menjawab panggilan telepon yang ternyata dari ibunya, ia kemudian beranjak untuk pamit, tanpa direspon oleh Namjoon yang sepertinya benar-benar sudah tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **It's a rainy day outside, and it's colder on this bus.**_

 _ **I just saw you across the street, waiting.**_

 _ **Next stop I'm getting off to relive my 80's drama flick.**_

 _ **You are gone.**_

 _ **Tomorrow, I'll call in sick.**_

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Namjoon dibangunkan oleh suara rintik hujan. Setelah bersiap-siap, Namjoon segera bergegas menuju halte bus terdekat untuk berangkat sekolah, tak lupa membawa payungnya.

Bahkan didalam bus, lagi-lagi Namjoon terhanyut oleh lamunannya akan Seokjin. Segalanya tentang Seokjin begitu mengacaukannya, bagaimana ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok Seokjin dari benaknya.

Pandangannya menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela bus, memperhatikan tetes demi tetes hujan yang jatuh membasahi permukaan jalanan. Namjoon merasa udara didalam bus lebih dingin, entah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Maniknya beralih menatap sisi lain bus, kemudian mata sipitnya melebar kala ia melihat sosok yang dikenalinya dari kejauhan― Sosok Seokjin yang tengah menyebrangi jalan kemudian menunggu di seberang jalan, sendirian.

Padahal jarak menuju sekolah masih jauh, tapi Namjoon langsung turun di pemberhentian berikutnya tanpa berpikir panjang, berharap Seokjin masih berdiri di seberang jalan.

Namjoon segera melangkahkan kakinya menuruni bus dan memalingkan wajahnya, maniknya menelusuri seberang jalan, namun tak kunjung mendapatkan sosok yang dicarinya.

 **.**

"Namjoonie? Kenapa tidak sekolah?" Namjoon dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara yang begitu didambakannya.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab Namjoon singkat, diselingi dengan tawanya yang terdengar seperti dipaksakan.

Baru saja tadi pagi ia diserang oleh pertanyaan demi pertanyaan oleh ibunya, tentang mengapa ia kembali ke rumah, dengan keadaan basah kuyup― Yang karena secara tak sengaja ia meninggalkan payungnya di dalam bus yang sebelumnya ia tumpangi. Kini Seokjin menghubunginya dan menanyakan hal serupa.

Namjoon dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon, sebelum akhirnya pemilik suara kembali berujar, "Aku akan menyalinkan catatan hari ini untukmu. Semoga cepat sembuh, Joon."

"Tak perlu repot-repot, hyu-"

Bahkan belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seokjin sudah menyela, "Ah, sudah dulu ya, si botak itu sudah masuk. Sampai jumpa, Joon. Semoga cepat sembuh." Detik berikutnya, Seokjin memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Sebelumnya Namjoon memang merasakan suasanya kelas yang tadinya ricuh, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hening. Si botak yang dimaksud Seokjin, Park-seonsaengnim― Sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

Namjoon hanya menyeringai, menatap layar ponselnya, kemudian menghempaskannya keatas ranjangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, Namjoon kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya yang menampilkan kontak Seokjin pada layarnya. Namjoon tak pernah sekalipun menghubungi Seokjin terlebih dahulu, terkecuali untuk membicarakan perihal sekolah dan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, ketika ia menyarankan Seokjin untuk mengajak Hoseok menemaninya pada akhir pekan, yang berarti besok. Jemarinya dengan cepat menekan nomor Hoseok yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala.

"Hoseok?"

"Ya, ada apa?" Namjoon dapat mendengar keadaan diseberang sambungan telepon yang ramai. Sepertinya Hoseok sedang berada diluar rumah.

Namjoon berdeham pelan, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Apa kau akan pergi dengan Jin-hyung besok?"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Jin-hyung langsung?" Namjoon tak menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jawabannya iya, ngomong-ngomong."

"Oh begitu.." Namjoon tidak ingin berbicara terlalu banyak, menyadari bahwa Hoseok sedang berada di tempat umum, mungkin saja sedang sibuk.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Selamat bersenang-senang, besok. Selamat malam." Selanjutnya, Namjoon memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I got a message you have someone, happy all the time.**_

 _ **No room for me this time around, let's get on with our lives.**_

 _ **I can go on from now, and know that deep inside.**_

 **.**

'Akhir pekan' akhirnya tiba.

Semalam Namjoon tidur larut, sengaja menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran. Sengaja membuat dirinya bangun kesiangan keesokan harinya.

Melebihi rencananya, Namjoon terbangun pada sore harinya. Bahkan matahari mulai enggan menampakkan dirinya, memaksa sang rembulan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Entah apa yang membuat Namjoon terlelap selama dan senyenyak ini.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah terjaga adalah memeriksa ponselnya. Namjoon merasakan nafasnya tercekat kala membaca pesan masuk dari Hoseok.

 _'Kuharap kau menyesal.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **At least I tried.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya Namjoon ingin melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya lagi, setelah membaca berulang-ulang pesan yang diterimanya, berhasil mencerna dari maksud pesan tersebut.

 _'Kuharap kau menyesal, Namjoon. Karena aku sudah mendampingi Jin-hyung sekarang.'_

 **© namjined**


End file.
